The invention relates to a pack container, especially tray, made of foldable material, such as corrugated cardboard, for receiving a multiplicity of articles, preferably (cardboard) packs, which stand on a bottom wall.
Flat upwardly open pack containers, so-called trays, often serve as transport containers for a multiplicity of smaller (cardboard) packs and at the same time as a sales container which is set up directly at the retail outlet together with the articles or packs to be sold. A tray of this type consists of a bottom wall as a standing surface for the articles or packs and of side walls of low height extending preferably all round, namely a rim. The dimensions of the tray and of the articles are so co-ordinated with one another that, when the tray is full, the articles cover its bottom wall without a gap.
The arrangement of the (cuboid) articles or packs without a gap on the bottom wall of the tray presents certain difficulties in the loading of the trays and sometimes also in the extraction of the articles. This applies, above all, to (carton) packs which cannot be grasped and transported in the region of an upwardly directed wall (upper wall), that is to say, for example, packs open completely or partially on the top side. In these cases, it is necessary to use a (mechanical) carrying or conveying member which grasps the pack (also) on the underside for putting it down on the tray.